muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IGSBeth
German titles Hi Beth: I was looking at the song pages that you worked on, and it seems kind of weird to me to have the German translation in all of those pages. I could see something like a list for the popular songs of translations into a bunch of languages, like we do with Cookie Monster -- but just, "Here's the title in German"... It seems kind of random. Is it okay if I take those out for now? -- Danny Toughpigs 20:10, 12 March 2006 (UTC) :That's information as good as any of the other Sesamstraße info we have. If it seems out of place in the article, perhaps an "International Titles" section could be created, the way we do it for character pages. -- Scott Scarecroe 20:15, 12 March 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I said that about the international titles. Although I have to say, it's not super interesting to translate the phrase "I Love Trash" into German, Spanish and Dutch. If you're translating "Grover" it's interesting, because there's different ways of doing that, but simple phrases are kind of dull. Anyway, I think it works just as well to have the translations be on the German LP page. -- Danny Toughpigs 20:56, 12 March 2006 (UTC) :::As long as they have a place to go. That information isn't dull, to say, Germans. -- Scott Scarecroe 21:12, 12 March 2006 (UTC) ::::You think Germans who speak English don't know how to translate the phrase "I Love Trash"? -- Danny Toughpigs 21:23, 12 March 2006 (UTC) :::::They probably know the German translation of Grover, too. -- Scott Scarecroe 21:29, 12 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, but we don't, is what I'm saying. I, as the typical American reader, want to know what they call Grover in Germany and Sweden and whatever. That's interesting to me. I eat that kind of stuff up with a spoon. But do I want to know what they call "I Love Trash"? No. Do I want to know what they call "Monster in the Mirror"? No. Do I want to know what they call "The Honker-Duckie-Dinger Jamboree"? Possibly. -- Danny Toughpigs 21:34, 12 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::I don't think the typical American reader cares what Grover is called in German any more than they care what "I Love Trash" is called in Sweden. The wiki can't just cater to our own opinions. I don't see how Grover in other countries is more or less intrusive on an article's page than an "I Love Trash" in other countries section. -- Scott Scarecroe 21:54, 12 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Are you as hot as I am right now? -- Danny Toughpigs 21:56, 12 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Not really, I've got the window open. Apologies to Beth for cluttering up the talk page. -- Scott Scarecroe 21:59, 12 March 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, Beth -- welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's nice to see you here. Here's a few tips to help you get started: * You can create links by putting double brackets around words and phrases. Linking back and forth helps to build up the "web" of information on the wiki. So a music credit would look like this: ::"Everybody's Song" was written by Jeff Moss. It's copyrighted 1978. * This is your talk page; it's a place where people can leave messages for you. Every article also has a talk page. When you post a message on a talk page, you sign it by adding -- Beth ' ' ~~~~ ' ' at the end. The four ~ automatically adds a signature and date stamp. *And one little thing: We're using Sesamstrasse as the name of the German co-production, instead of Sesamstraße. I know the latter is the correct name in German, but we decided to use the Anglicized version because it's an English language wiki, and Sesamstraße is hard on English-speaking eyes. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ if you want 'em. Please leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny Toughpigs 12:58, 12 March 2006 (UTC) :Ha, okay -- I saw your new Macht alle mit! page. You got the links down, so now I need to tell you about the Sesamstrasse thing... (This gets easier, I promise.) We've actually got some special categories for international co-productions, so they don't get all mixed in with the US Sesame. Most of them are together under International Sesame Street. Sesamstrasse and Sesamstraat (the Dutch version) are big enough to have their own categories, so take a look at the Sesamstrasse category and the Sesamstraat category. :Let me know if you have any questions! -- Danny Toughpigs 13:14, 12 March 2006 (UTC)